Combs with long tines have been used for decades for currying long-haired animal furs, as in horses and dogs, and for recent use in the combing of human hair, particularly for the Afro hairstyles. The tines of these combs are typically fabricated of metal and range from 21/2 to 4" in length. Fabrication is usually implemented by imbedding a row of metallic tines within a holder of wood, plastic or metal. These combs are difficult to carry within pockets and purses, tending to become entangled as well as puncturing and tearing contacting materials.